Not Playing Your Game
by fabraysus
Summary: Zeus has cheated and left Hera completely heartbroken, and not for the first time. She decides its time for her to leave, and that he needs to realize he can't use her like a toy. Will Zeus realize what he has before its gone?
1. Chapter 1

Hera couldn't believe he had done this to her again.

No, wait.

She couldn't believe she had fell for his little "I won't do it again, baby" act. Just a month ago, Zeus had promised that this 'Savannah' girl was the last of it. He'd quit. Why Hera fell for it?

She laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

Even the queen herself couldn't answer that.

The real shocker here was who told her.

* * *

Poseidon barely ever stayed in Olympus unless there was a council.

"Hera." He took her hands. "You need to leave our little brother."

"What..what are you on about?" Hera laughed, looking up at him.

Poseidon sighed, dropping her hands so he could fix his messy black hair. "Zeus is with another woman. I saw them when I was at the beach. I don't like seeing you cry everyday, sister. Nor does anyone but apparently your husband himself."

"He was with another one?" Hera said, voice barely above a whisper. "But…"

"Zeus won't be back until tomorrow." Poseidon told her, his sea green eyes staring into her soft amber ones. "I suggest you leave. At council, I won't rat you out. Pinky promise." He smiled.

"We swear on the Styx, Poseidon." Hera mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Mortals say pinky promises are never broken." Poseidon said, holding out his pinky.

Hera rolled her eyes at his childish antics, but wrapped her small pinky around his larger one.

"I'll keep in contact with you." Poseidon smiled at her, turning his back. "Oh, and sister?"

"Yes?" Hera asked.

"Give Zeus what he deserves." Poseidon walked off.

* * *

Back to the present, where Hera was packing, she still hadn't figured out what Poseidon had meant. Even when she killed his mistresses and tortured his bastard children, Zeus still didn't care. It was almost like a game for him, Hera thought. She wondered briefly if she should leave a note, then decided Zeus wasn't worth it. "Well, thankfully I do have that spare apartment." She mumbled to herself, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

Zeus had returned hours later, smelling like cheap perfume and having smeared lipstick on him. He considered cleaning up, but figured Hera would be mad either way.

"Sorry I'm so late," He said his half-assed and practiced apology as he walked into their bedchamber, expecting her to start screaming.

He frowned when he was met with complete silence.

Perhaps Hera was already asleep?

"Darling?" Zeus asked, looking at the bed. Nope, it was perfectly made and seemed to be untouched for hours. As he glanced around the room, Zeus noticed it was only his stuff in there. None of Hera's jewelry, clothing, or anything.

Zeus felt mildly panicked. He crossed off Hera leaving him, because why would she ever do that? She was probably kidnapped! Thats what happened! Tomorrow in the council meeting, Zeus would most definitely address her absence and obvious kidnapping. Someone must've saw, right?

When Zeus finally rested his mind of other possible situations involving Hera, he found that he was rather lonely and slightly upset in the bed made for two, but only occupying one.

* * *

Hera awoke to sunlight shining through the window. Even though this apartment was nothing compared to Olympus's magnificence, it was quite cozy and she was happy to call it home for…well, how long was she staying away from Zeus? Poseidon hadn't given her a specific time to return. Hera shrugged off the thoughts, stretching as she got out of bed. She did her hair in a messy bun, looking through her clothes. Mortal women rarely ever wore the elegant dresses she wore, so she figured she might as well try to blend in. Hera picked jeans with a white v-neck. That was casual, right? Oh well. She put on earrings, looking at her wedding ring. Did it even mean anything anymore? Zeus nearly broke every promise he ever said to her, so…

Hera made the decision to keep her wedding ring on the dresser beside her bed. Her ring finger seemed empty, but she felt like it was the best decision. Hera walked out of the apartment building, glancing around. She wasn't used to the mortal world. There were so many different stores for the same thing. It didn't make any sense to her, if she was being honest.

Hera walked into a small coffee shop, the bell ringing on the door as she turned around.

"Welcome!" A man said, smiling at her kindly.

Hera felt her heart beat slightly faster. The man had brown hair that was spiked up to the side, and light sky blue eyes unlike her husbands dark electric blue ones. He wasn't too tall, only 6"0, but that was pretty tall to her, only being 5"3. His smile just seemed so inviting. He only looked, twenty-three, at best. Hera's human looked pretty much the same as her goddess form, except without the stress wrinkles, thank gods. She could probably pass for twenty-five.

"Do you know what you'd like to get?" The man asked. Hera glanced at the menu written above the counter.

"A small vanilla coffee with milk." She finally replied.

"Would you like sugar?" He asked.

"No," Hera shook her head.

The man hit buttons on the cash register. "That'll be $1.75." He smiled politely.

Hera took out a credit card.

* * *

Jacob Ryans was convinced whatever entity was up there hated him. First, his girlfriend of two years cheats on him the day he was going to pop the question. Secondly, his father loses his job so now he and his mother need to start working multiple jobs. Luckily for him, he could just work overtime in the coffee shop instead of balancing two jobs, unlike his poor mother. Thirdly, all his coworkers apparently decided to take today off and leave him stuck with everything!

However, there is one thing that he has to thank heaven for sending.

The beautiful woman walking into the coffee shop nearly takes his breath away. She's the epitome of perfect, he swears it. She has dark brown hair and beautiful amber eyes, he's never even seen that color on anyone. She also has a cute half smile that he could swoon over if he weren't trying to lose his job. He doesn't know why, but every time he tries to talk to her as she sits by the window, drinking the coffee he made, he just clams up and shies away.

' _Get it together, Jacob!'_ A voice in his head tells him.

"So…you're not a regular customer." He says, then wants to slap himself as she looks at him, amused.

"I don't mean you're like an alien or something! I just…usually we have regulars and—okay, just pretend I didn't say anything." Jacob grabs a broom, beginning to sweep the invisible dust.

The woman bites her lip, but a laugh escapes before she could stop it. And he'll be damned if its not the cutest thing he's ever heard.

"I know what you meant, you didn't need to explain it." She giggles, crossing one leg over the other as she looks at him.

Jacob blushes. Of course she knew what he meant. His dumbass just had to ruin first impressions. "Well you probably think I'm stupid, but I promise you I finished college. But um…here we like to know regular customer names. So if you're going to be a regular…can I get your name?"

She tenses visibly, and Jacob cringes. He hopes he wasn't being too forward—now she probably thinks he's stupid AND a desperate creep!

"It's Heather." She says after some time, looking at her coffee instead of at him.

Its a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Jacob thinks.

She starts laughing, and Jacob realizes he's said it aloud. He blushes, looking at the wall.

"I'm Jacob."

"Jacob." She repeats, smiling slightly. Jacob likes the way she says it. Her voice is just so mesmerizing. Everything about her is, he decides.

"Yeah, Jacob." He smiles in return, holding out his hand. He's very happy when she takes his hand, shaking it.

Maybe the divine being up there doesn't hate him so much after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapters kinda short, I didn't know what else to put in the council meeting besides Poseidon being a good brother and Zeus being the worst husband to ever exist. Next chapter will be better, promise!**

* * *

Poseidon smiled when he saw Hera's empty throne, and smiled even wider at Zeus' frown. He couldn't believe she had actually listened to him. In his defense, Hera was extremely stubborn and only listened to herself. He was just glad his big sister was standing up for herself. Zeus was just an awful husband. Of course, Poseidon cheated. At least he told Amphitrite that he'd have lovers but still treat her like a queen before they were married, and she accepted. Zeus told Hera lie after lie, and Poseidon couldn't respect that.

"Wheres mom?" Ares asked, glaring at Zeus.

"She's been kidnapped." Zeus stated.

Nearly everyone simultaneously began shouting at once. Poseidon smirked to himself, before scowling.

"Zeus!" He yelled, everyone quieting. "Maybe if you spent more time with your wife and less with your whores, you'd be able to prevent this!"

The Olympians murmured their agreements with Poseidon's statement.

Zeus nearly flushed with anger. "How dare you blame this on me!"

"Is it not true, brother?" Poseidon grit his teeth. "Weren't you with this 'Veronica' the night Hera vanished, hm?"

"…how would you know?" Zeus asked quietly.

"I saw you." Poseidon gripped his trident. "On the beach. Kissing. Have you no shame?"

"I just…" Zeus tried, but even he couldn't justify himself.

Poseidon was internally celebrating, but remained harsh on the outside. "I hope Hera never comes back to you when she is found. And I shall be the one to find my dear sister, seeing as I'm the only brother that cares!" Hades cared about Hera, but Poseidon decided to make Zeus feel horrible so he left his other brother out. Poseidon jabbed his trident at Zeus' chest as he glared coldly. "You may be a decent king at best, but in terms of relationships, you are the lowest scum." And with that, Poseidon vanished.

Zeus waited for someone to stand up and defend his kingliness and good husband skills but surprisingly—or unsurprisingly—no one did. Zeus watched, frowning as the gods and goddesses stood and left. Even his favorite, Athena, just shook her head at him in disappointment as she followed the rest.

"I can't let Poseidon find Hera first." Zeus murmured to himself. "Who dislikes her enough to kidnap her? Perhaps one of my own enemies?" He walked into his bedchamber. He had a lot of thinking to do, and he also promised Veronica another date, though he was having second thoughts…

* * *

Hera hated to admit it, but she enjoyed talking to this mortal boy. He made her laugh more than Zeus had in the past three hundred years, and she couldn't keep the smile off her face even if she tried. Maybe Poseidon was right, maybe she did need to leave for a while. Suddenly, the bell on the door rang, signaling someone had entered.

Well, speak of the devil.

Poseidon stood there, grinning at her. "Well, you look different out of white dresses." He teased, opening his arms.

Hera stood, hugging him as she playfully smacked his shoulder. "Shut it."

Poseidon laughed, sitting down as he ignored Jacob, who stood quietly and went back behind the counter.

"How're you feeling?" Poseidon asked, looking at her.

"Much better than yesterday. Thank you..for telling me." Hera smiled.

"I hate seeing you upset, Her—" Poseidon started, Hera mouthing something. "Heather." He said, instead of her real name.

"Thank you, Dylan."

"Dylan?" Poseidon murmured, grinning playfully.

"How was the council?" Hera chose to change the subject, leaning on her elbows. Today, she was dressed in a short purple dress. It was extremely hot out, too hot for jeans.

"It went _swimmingly_." Poseidon looked at her with a wide smile, but Hera just groaned.

"Don't use your puns on me. Just tell me about the council."

"Alright alright. So get this." Poseidon tried not to laugh. "Zeus thinks you've been kidnapped!"

Hera gaped, before grinning slightly. "Shut up. He does not."

"He said, and I quote, 'she'd never leave me, so she's obviously been taken!' I can't believe him." Poseidon shook his head in amusement.

"That is a little far fetched and slightly conceited of him." Hera giggled. "But I'd expect nothing else from his dramatic lifestyle." She rolled her eyes.

"No one sided with him." Poseidon added, causing Hera to blink.

"What…? But, everyone there practically hates me…"

"Thats not true, but everyone hates Zeus' antics. Even Aphrodite admitted he needs to calm down with these affairs, and she's the queen of them." Poseidon said honestly.

"Wow…" Hera smiled slightly.

"We all love you. You just get annoying sometimes." Poseidon kissed her head, hugging her waist with one arm. "Okay, maybe more than sometimes."

"I will kick you where it hurts." Hera murmured, smirking.

Poseidon backed away, laughing nervously. "I meant never."

"You better have." Hera laughed, Poseidon snickering as he rolled his eyes.

Jacob glared as he watched their friendly interaction. Of course she was taken, she was too beautiful to not be. He'd just been too wishful in his thoughts, he thought angrily, continuing to scrub tables.

* * *

 **If you guys want me to continue this, please R &R! It helps a lot for writers like me. :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want me to tell Zeus that you're safe and not kidnapped?" Poseidon asked.

"What does it matter…he's probably not bothering to look anyway. He doesn't care about me. I doubt he ever has in this whole marriage." Hera whispered, biting her lip. She would not cry in front of her brother nor in front of Jacob, who was serving other customers.

"Her—Heather, you know I hate Zeus with a passion." Poseidon started, looking at her. "But I don't believe that he doesn't care for you. He's just…I don't know. I cannot justify his actions, for I cannot justify my own scandals. But never for a second have I ever doubted the love between the two of you. I think he just chooses to not show it."

Hera nodded silently, not completely convinced.

Poseidon glanced at her hands, raising an eyebrow in shock. "You took off your ring?"

"Yes, why—"

"Okay. I got to go." Poseidon hugged her tightly, before running out. Hera blinked in confusion, standing. She didn't understand Poseidon's sudden rush or why her not wearing her wedding ring was important, but—

* * *

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob interrupted her thought process.

"Huh? No, never!" Hera laughed.

"You too just look so close, and he seems to make you laugh and he's way better looking than I—any guy is so.." Jacob rambled.

"He's my brother." Hera giggled.

Jacob paused, before coughing awkwardly. "I knew that."

"Sure you did, college grad." Hera teased.

"I—you remember I said that?" Jacob asked, smiling slightly.

Hera blushed, playing with the ends of her dress. "Well…you said it after you called me irregular, so of course I remember it."

"Are you free tonight?" Jacob pursed his lips slightly. It was now or never.

"Hm…" Hera tapped her chin in thought. "Yes, I am. I have nothing planned. Why?"

"Well…I saved up enough allowance for this fancy restaurant. And I thought we could get to know each other better." Jacob smiled charmingly.

Hera blinked in surprise, so Jacob continued. "I guess..you can call it a date," He said, blushing slightly. "Or not…whatever you want it to be."

A date? With a mortal? Who _wasn't_ her husband? Hera was the goddess of marriage, for Hades' sake! She couldn't go on dates and break her vows. She was not her husband, and would never stoop to his level. She'd have to let this mortal boy off nicely.

"…I'd love to go!" Hera answered, smiling brightly. ' _Okay Hera, that sounded like the opposite of 'I can't go, I'm terribly sorry Jacob'_ Hera scolded herself.

"Really?" Jacob grinned. "I mean, awesome! I'll pick you up at seven. Whats your address?"

"I live across the street in that apartment complex. I'm the only one on the top floor." Hera said, still not turning Jacob down.

"You live in there? Wow…I wish I could." Jacob looked outside.

"I should go now and get ready. You know us girls." Hera joked, smiling.

Jacob laughed, which was something Zeus rarely ever did when ever she tried to joke around with her husband in those rare times. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait for our date!" He said honestly, and Hera felt her heart beat the slightest bit faster at that as she walked out.

"Now you really do seem desperate, Jacob." Jacob said to himself with a sigh once Hera was gone, going back behind the counter.

* * *

"I've found Hera. And she hasn't been kidnapped."

Zeus glanced up from his papers, looking at Poseidon with shock. "Repeat?"

"I said I've found _my_ dear sister. She wasn't kidnapped, nor held against her will." Poseidon repeated, leaning against a column.

"What…what do you mean? Of course she's been kidnapped!" Zeus stood from his throne, glaring.

"She was happily enjoying life in a store." Poseidon snorted.

"Were there any men accompanying her?" Zeus growled, gripping his lightning bolt. He didn't know why, but just the thought of another man touching his wife or even making her smile made his ichor boil.

"Hmmm…" Poseidon grinned lazily. "I do believe there was one…" He wasn't sure if it was a lie or not.

* * *

Poseidon stood outside the coffee shop, raising an eyebrow at what he was seeing. Hera was clearly talking to a man, and she was blushing while he was smiling joyfully at her.

Huh.

He had only come back to ask if he should tell Zeus, but seeing as she was very preoccupied, he decided to leave her be and make his own decision. After all, his older sister had been through Tartarus and back. She deserved happiness, and maybe that kid could provide it.

* * *

" _ **What do you mean?**_ " Zeus asked, glaring. "You did nothing to stop that—that stupid mortal from hitting on my wife?"

"I don't think she's yours anymore." Poseidon commented, acting more interested in his trident than this conversation.

"…what? Did he kiss her!? I swear on the Styx, I will have his—"

"She wasn't wearing her ring." Poseidon interrupted.

"What ring?" Zeus asked, confused.

Poseidon pointed to the wedding ring Zeus was wearing. "That one. She was not wearing it."

"But…but why?" Zeus whined, sounding like a child. "Does she hate me? Does she hate our marriage? Why has she run away? Who was the mortal man around her? He was ugly, right?"

"You've reached your question limit." Poseidon said in a robotic voice. "Please, try asking again tomorrow." He flashed away.

Zeus growled. "Poseidon! That isn't funny! I need my answers now!" Unfortunately, Poseidon did not return. Zeus sighed, frowning at the wall. Why had Hera denied their marriage by not wearing her ring? Maybe…maybe he should've been nicer. Maybe he should've stopped cheating sooner. Maybe—

Wait.

Poseidon was probably lying! Thats it! Poseidon probably hadn't found Hera yet. No way would she ever talk to any mortal man, or take off her ring.

Hera was the goddess of marriage, for Hades' sake.

Zeus laughed quietly, shaking his head. Poseidon had tried to bested him but failed once again.

 **A/N: Please review if you're enjoying so far! I'll try to update this story everyday, seeing as I already know the ending. I hope you're all enjoying! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob could almost feel the man in the elevator next to him mocking him. Jeez, mister. So what if he wasn't in a one thousand dollar suit? His fifty dollar suit looked perfectly fine on him!

God, judgmental rich people sucked.

You know what also sucked?

This elevator music.

Jacob watched the pretentious judging man step off, before riding the elevator solo, finally, all the way up to the top floor.

He was probably far too excited for this date with Heather than she was, he mused. If he was too dressed up, he'd probably just jump out the window to kill himself from embarrassment.

Jacob glanced at his watch. 6:59. That wasn't too desperate, right? He _did_ say seven, so…

He hesitated, before knocking.

Hera opened the door, smiling softly at Jacob. "You look so nice."

"Not as nice as you." Jacob coughed, smiling back. The black dress was…wow. Thats all Jacob could think to describe it. It hugged her figure perfectly, and was on the short side, which was always a bonus.

"My lady," He bowed, before grinning and holding out his hand. "My piece of shit car awaits us."

Hera laughed, placing her hand in his and smiling. "Oh, no magic pumpkin pulled by horses?" She teased.

"My pumpkin hasn't grown to the appropriate size yet," Jacob laughed.

Hera giggled, interlacing their fingers. "Shame."

"I know, I'm a failure." Jacob sighed dramatically, leading her to the elevator.

"You can never be a failure." Hera smiled at him honestly, and Jacob flushed.

"Ah, well…" Jacob laughed awkwardly, fixing his hair. He better not start sweating, because she'd definitely get grossed out holding his hand.

Once they stepped out of the elevator, Jacob led her to his car and opened the passenger door for her.

Hera smiled at him. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman," She giggled, sitting down. Jacob laughed, closing the door as he sat in drivers.

"Well," Jacob shrugged, smiling back at her as he started up the car. "My mom raised me to treat women with respect. I guess you should be thanking her."

Hera turned away, looking out the window with a quiet sigh.

Jacob frowned slightly as he glanced at her every now and then. Had he messed up? Maybe her mother wasn't nice? He wanted to smack himself. Good going, Jake. Messing up within the first fifteen minutes of the date. New record!

Jacob turned on the radio. After all, there was nothing more awkward than a silent car ride. He flipped through stations, before stopping on 'Jennifer Lopez - Let's get loud*'. Okay, he may be probably the whitest person he knew, but this song was amazing.

* * *

Hera watched with amusement as Jacob bobbed his head to the beat, mouthing the words. He really was…adorable. She had never met such a nice man since…well, since never. Zeus was only nice when he tried to woo her, then once he had her she never received one king gesture. Hades was extremely nice to her, except he rarely ever came to visit so the two just drifted apart in the brother-sister relationship. Poseidon was a sweetheart, but he was just as bad as Zeus when it came down to women, even though he'd _never_ admit it. But Jacob…Jacob seemed just to be a very kind person, in and out. It didn't seem like a façade he was putting on to get her into his room tonight. Hera was actually kind of excited for this dat—

Not a date.

This friendly interaction between a male and female.

Yeah, that.

"Life is meant to be big fun you're not hurting anyone nobody loses." Jacob sang under his breath. Hera bit her lip hard to not giggle.

Oh yeah, he was seriously adorable. She might actually have a _slight_ crush on him. Just a slight one, though.

Jacob stopped singing once he heard the stifle of a laugh. Shit. He forgot someone else was in the car with him! He was just the perfect date tonight, huh?

"I—I just..its a good song," He defended.

"You're a great singer." Hera said with a smirk, sarcasm obvious in her voice. "You should totally go on one of those TV shows. I bet you'll win."

"Ha ha. You're so funny." Jacob pouted fakely, turning his head as he parked.

Hera placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know, I'm hilarious." She grinned.

Jacob glanced at her hand, grinning back. "I agree,"

Hera quickly removed her hand, getting out of the car. "This place looks nice."

"Ah, yeah. Its really expensive..I'm glad I got reservations." Jacob got out of his car, locking it. Now, the teenage thing would be to take her hand. She'd probably just think he was on kid level, so he wrapped one arm around her waist, gently pulling her into his side with a smile. "I'm glad I'm able to take you." He admitted.

"W..wouldn't you rather take a family member..?" Hera asked quietly, blushing. Jacob decided he really liked the blush on her. Made her even more beautiful, if that was possible.

"No." Jacob shook his head, leading her inside. "Because I wouldn't have as much fun with a family member. Besides, they're not as pretty as you." He winked playfully.

Hera giggled, biting her lip to stop smiling so damn much. "Well, I doubt they can be bad looking judging from how you came out." She couldn't believe she was actually flirting. With a mortal. Who was definitely not Zeus.

Jacob grinned, pulling out the chair for her. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Well, don't put words in my mouth." Hera sat down with a smirk.

Jacob sat across from her, laughing quietly. "Well in my mind, you said you think I'm good looking and its gonna stay that way."

Jacob just knew tonight would be a good night. However, he couldn't help but feel someone was glaring at him hardcore. He didn't know why, he didn't even know anyone in this place. Oh well. He shrugged the thought away, picking up the menu.

* * *

Zeus decided he liked Veronica way better when it was a one night stand. He thought for their 'date' he'd take her to a nice restaurant, then never see her again. Leave her off on a good note while he continued to search for his wife's kidnapper.

"And so like…since your names Zachary and mines Veronica, and since like…Z and V are close to each other on the alphabet, I knew we'd make a good match." Veronica rambled.

Damn. He should really learn to just hit it and quit it.

"Yeah, yeah…cool." He answered, looking at the ceiling. Honestly, he'd rather watch paint dry than ever talk to this woman again. Veronica was a lot more prettier when she didn't open her mouth.

Veronica started to talk again, gods kill him, but he suddenly tuned it out when he heard a familiar laugh.

A laugh he hadn't heard in years.

Zeus glanced around, before finally spotting his target.

Hera was holding a wine glass, giggling at something. She looked drop dead gorgeous in what she was wearing. Some idiot boy was telling a story that involved a lot of hand motions, and it just made her laugh harder.

Zeus glared at the boy. So maybe Poseidon was right about not being kidnapped, but—

Wait.

He looked at Hera's hand, before frowning.

She really wasn't wearing the wedding ring…

Zeus took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he pieced together the story. Hera had left him. Hera had found…this moron. Hera was not wearing her ring. Hera did not love—

Zeus blinked. No. Of course she loved him, she was probably just upset and doing irrational things. Obviously.

Zeus practically watched them the whole time, gripping his glass tightly whenever the little jerk made his wife smile. He saw the kid paying the bill, sighing in relief slightly. Alright. They were going to each go to their separate houses, and—

Jacob leaned down, kissing Hera softly once they were out the door.

Zeus gripped his glass so hard it broke, shattering all over himself. Several people looked over, but Zeus paid them no mind.

"Babycakes?" Veronica asked, frowning. "You okay sweetie?"

Zeus ignored her, glaring as hard as he could at the boy.

And if looks could kill, Jacob Ryans would've dropped dead at that moment.

 ***I DONT OWN THAT SONG (i wish i did i'd get hella money)  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, personally, I liked writing this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was unbelievably hard to write, and its so short. But, tomorrows chapter will be much longer and include hella drama. Thanks for taking the time to read!**

"I had a great time." Hera said honestly, touching her lips. She couldn't believe he kissed her…or that she kissed him back. It was obviously just a moment of weakness, because she had been lonely for the past centuries, and he was there, so…

"I can walk you inside." Jacob offered. "I also had a great time." He smiled at her softly.

"You don't need to, I wouldn't want to burden you." Hera giggled.

"It wouldn't be a burden, Heather. I just want to make sure—" Jacob was cut off by Hera gently placing her lips on his.

The two finally pulled away after a few minutes. Jacob had a dumb smile on his lips, Hera laughing quietly.

"You have work early in the morning. I'll get in my apartment safe, I promise. I'll see you soon." Hera waved, getting out of the car and walking into the apartment. She pursed her lips as she leaned against the elevator. She couldn't believe she had kissed him! Twice! Hera felt just like she was no different from her cheating husband now. At least before, the only intimate thing she had ever done with any other man was hug them. But now…she had kissed Jacob. Willingly. Not even against her own will. She really wished she could just lie and say it was forced but…she was never one for lying, being married to a liar.

"How'd it go?" Poseidon whispered, appearing next to her.

Hera jumped, clutching her heart. "Poseidon!" She scolded, smacking his arm. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Poseidon grinned. "I forgot how old you are, you're poor frail heart can't take the pressure~"

"You're just as old." Hera growled.

"Not as old as you, sis," Poseidon smirked. "Second youngest of us. And I look it, too."

Hera not-so-lightly shoved Poseidon out of the elevator when they got to her floor, glaring. "Way to make me feel insecure."

"Well…you do have a few gray hairs…" Poseidon teased, looking at her hair.

Hera panicked, covering her head. "What do you mean!?"

"I'm joking!" Poseidon laughed. "But in all seriousness, how was it? You went on a date, right?"

"Yeah…" Hera blushed, walking into her room. Poseidon followed.

"Tell me the details." Poseidon smiled, sitting on the bed.

Hera sat next to him. She took a deep breath. "Well, first he came here to pick me up and he was just…so sweet. And in the car ride he really relaxed me, I don't even know how. He just has a very adorable personality. We got to this fancy Italian restaurant, it was gorgeous. He was a gentleman throughout the whole night, and he really made me laugh. And we…" Hera murmured the rest, blushing brighter.

"You…?" Poseidon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We kissed…twice." Hera coughed.

Poseidon blinked. Before grinning. " _Hera!_ " He teased. "You lil cheater, you. Was he a good kisser? Did you enjoy it? How do you think Zeus will—"

"Zeus!" Hera screamed. "He's going to freak when he finds out! Oh no oh no oh no!"

"Hera, how would he find out?" Poseidon smiled, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Zeus still thinks that you've been kidnapped. He even broke it off with Veronica, after he took her out to some fancy restaurant…"

"He..he broke it off with—wait." Hera paused. "What restaurant did he take that whore to?"

"Er…I don't know. He came back super pissed off and his hand had to be wrapped in bandages." Poseidon shrugged. "Maybe she got angry he was leaving and she hit him? I don't know."

Hera covered her face. "Oh my gods…"

"What?" Poseidon asked. "You don't still care about Zeus' health, do you? He's immortal, he's fine. He'll get over it within the hour. I ignored him and came to see my precious—"

"I think…Zeus was at the restaurant with Jacob and I…" Hera murmured.

"You…what? How could that be?" Poseidon laughed. "Theres no way the fates are that against you, sis."

"I think he saw Jacob and…oh gods, Poseidon, what if he hurts Jacob? I'd be the full blame of his death!" Hera cried, quickly standing.

"Do you have Jacob's number?" Poseidon frowned.

"No…no, I never exchanged numbers with him." Hera sighed deeply, rubbing her temples.

"I'll make sure Zeus stays on Olympus." Poseidon promised, vanishing.

Hera stared out the window, looking at the small coffee shop across the street. She hoped Zeus hadn't harmed Jacob yet, or gods forbid…kill him.

 **If you enjoyed, please review and favorite! It helps me a lot. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Zeus paced around the room, glaring as he removed the bandages off of his hand. He needed to calm himself down. So what if he saw Hera with—

No, he couldn't act like he didn't care.

Gods, he was such a fucking moron. Of course Hera would get sick of him.

He only did the things he even did to get her attention. It was a bad idea, but hey, she always chased him in the end. It made him feel wanted. She didn't seem to be happy in their marriage at all. He loved her, but he could never tell if she ever loved him back. Even before he began his infidelities…she just always distanced herself. It sucked to not be wanted, by his own wife too.

"How was date night with your girl?" Poseidon asked, appearing in front of Zeus. _Okay, just act like you don't know anything, Poseidon._

"I only have one girl, and Veronica isn't her. And the date was horrible." Zeus grumbled.

"Whys that?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Veronica is stupid. Period. I don't know what I even saw in her! Then…then you wouldn't believe what I saw!" Zeus huffed.

"What'd you see?" Poseidon looked at him.

"Hera! With…some scrawny mortal boy! And he had the audacity to _kiss_ Hera in front of me!" Zeus totally saw Hera kiss back, which may have hurt him more than he'd like to admit to anyone.

"Wow…I told you." Poseidon smirked. "I told you! I was right! You said I was wrong but guess what? You were wrong! Haha. I am always right, except for stupid Athens, damn you Athena—"

"Hey…" Zeus murmured. "You were right. So you saw the boy, correct?"

Poseidon froze. Shit. Shit shit shit. He totally just walked onto enemy territory right now. "Uh…" Great response, Poseidon. He'd have to pat himself on the back for that clever remark!

"Where does he live?" Zeus asked, staring at Poseidon.

Poseidon began sweating. Okay, just lie. He was a professional liar. "I…Narnia."

"Mm." Zeus smiled coldly. "Poseidon. I know you are trying to cover up for Hera, but she is _my_ wife. And I have the rights to know where her little boy toy is hiding. Now tell me where he is."

"I…I don't know where he lives but—" Poseidon started.

Zeus shoved him against the wall, causing Poseidon's head to thump against it hard. Poseidon grit his teeth slightly. "If you don't know where he is, tell me where she is." Zeus growled. "Because I know that you know exactly where Hera is. You've talked to her, haven't you?"

"Why should I answer you?" Poseidon glared. "You're just going to break her heart again."

"Tell me where she is." Zeus gripped the collar of Poseidon's shirt as he glared back.

"No." Poseidon said simply.

"I don't care that you hate me because I'm the king and you're not. I don't care that you hate me because of what I've done to Hera. I don't care that you hate me, brother. Its never bothered me because I hate you just as much. But I'll be sent to Tartarus if I dare let you keep information away from me involving my wife and another man!" Zeus took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. "Please. Even if its just this once, please help me with Hera. You don't understand. I love her."

"You have a funny way of showing that love, Zeus." Poseidon sneered.

"Hera means so much to me. Yeah, I may not show it that well but I can't lose her." Zeus sighed, letting go of Poseidon. "Fine. Don't help me."

Poseidon watched as Zeus resumed pacing, gripping his hair so tightly Poseidon feared he'd pull it out. He'd never seen Zeus this panicked or worried about something.

"The apartment two blocks away." Poseidon mumbled.

"..what?" Zeus looked at him, pausing.

"She lives in the apartment two blocks away. I'm not saying what floor. Find out yourself." Poseidon rubbed the back of his head, before glaring at Zeus half-heartedly. "And if you fuck this up, I'm not helping you again." And with that, Poseidon left.

* * *

"Hey Heather." Jacob smiled the next morning as he saw Hera walk into the cafe. She smiled slightly back at him as she walked over.

Her half smile kind of made Jacob sad. Maybe she didn't have a good time on the date…?

"You want the usual?" Jacob asked cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Hera murmured, looking anywhere but at him.

Jacob frowned to himself as he prepared her coffee. Was the kiss too rushed? Was the restaurant too classy? Was he too…talkative? He tended to rambled when he got nervous, so—

"Jacob, I need to tell you something." Hera said quietly.

Oh no. Oh no. She was gonna say how she wasn't interested. Jacob could feel his heart beginning to crumble. He really liked her, too…

"Yeah, Heather?" Jacob smiled fakely to hide the hurt he was feeling.

"My names not Heather."

"…wait, what?" Jacob froze, raising an eyebrow.

Hera bit her lip as she looked at the floor. "I said, my names not Heather.."

"Then um..what is your name..?" Jacob asked slowly.

Hera finally looked him straight in the eye. "My name is Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods."

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! If you do, please review! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob stared at her. "I'm sorry. Repeat?" He asked.

Hera stared back at him. "My name is Hera, goddess of marriage and queen of the gods." She repeated. "I'm not Heather."

"Gods…? But…I went to eight years of religion school on sundays*, I go to church on holidays, what about God? Singular?" Jacob asked. "Heaven? Hell?"

"Oh, you all end up in the same place in the end, the underworld." Hera smiled. "Except if you lived a good life you go to Elysium, and if you lived a bad one, well…I'd rather not mention what happens. And if you lived an average life, you're with everyone else—it's a little complicated."

"So wait. You're telling me the gods, plural, are real?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Hera nodded.

"And you're Hera?"

"Yes."

"Does the one who controls the ocean not like me because one time I got bit by a fish. And it hurt. And does the one that deals with love not like me? Because my ex girlfriend cheated and I just found out you've been living a double life." Jacob rambled.

"Poseidon doesn't control what his creatures do." Hera giggled slightly. "You probably angered it. Aphrodite…I don't even know where to _begin_ with her. If she doesn't like the relationship, or as she calls it, 'ships it', she gets rid of it. You were probably her.." Hera sighed. "'NOTP'."

"Not one true pair?" Jacob laughed slightly, nodding. "Yeah..I guess Savannah wasn't as happy as I was in our relationship."

"I don't know why." Hera murmured quietly, as if to herself but Jacob heard. "You're probably one of the most amazing men I've ever met.."

"Really?" Jacob smiled at her.

"Yeah." Hera smiled back.

Jacob frowned. "Wait. You're Hera? Aren't you um…married?"

"That's the reason I told you…" Hera sighed.

"I thought that in the myths Zeus was the one always..cheating." Jacob said.

"You don't remember the gods' names but you remember that?" Hera asked flatly.

"Hey, it was ninth grade." Jacob defended. "Plus…I just thought it was wrong. Why marry someone if you aren't going to be faithful? Why put them through that pain?"

"I've asked myself those same questions for years." Hera looked at the floor. "And you are right. Zeus is..he always has cheated. He was faithful for three hundred years, and then I guess I wasn't good enough anymore."

"Why would you stay with him for so long?" Jacob frowned.

"He always said it'd be the last time. He promised he'd never hurt me again and every time I believed him." Hera felt her eyes watering, but quickly blinked to prevent tears. "And like an idiot, I always believed him.."

"I would never hurt you like that." Jacob took her hands in his, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

Hera smiled slightly at him at the gesture. "I know you wouldn't. Thats why..I've decided to go against everything I stood for and date you."

"So why'd you decide to tell me your identity? Was it because you wanted us to get more serious?" Jacob asked hopefully. "Or maybe you thought I'd judge you? I would never. I think its amazing a freaking goddess has taken interest in me! I'm not that interesting, but it is such an honor to—"

"Calm down." Hera laughed, nudging his shoulder. "I had to tell you because.."

"Because..?" Jacob asked.

"My husband saw us at the restaurant." Hera said. "And according to my brother, he was very livid. I just…feared your safety."

"If he's allowed to cheat and hurt you, why can't you give him a taste of his own medicine?" Jacob made a face. "Its a lose-lose situation for you, and thats not fair."

"I know." Hera muttered. "I've known. I just didn't want you hurt."

"I'm happy you care." Jacob smiled, brushing his thumb against her knuckles. "I was thinking that maybe later tonight or tomorrow night you and I could go see a movie together? I'll put up with chick flicks for you."

"How touching." Hera smirked. "I'd love to. Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah." Jacob nodded. "I took off of work."

"Oh, so you planned I'd say yes?" Hera teased.

"Well it was either a date with you or a date with a large popcorn." Jacob joked.

Hera laughed. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek, walking out.

Zeus knocked on every door on every floor.

"Hera?" He asked when some woman opened one on the fifth floor.

"No, I don't want any cookies." She muttered, closing it in his face.

Well, okay. Guess that wasn't Hera.

Zeus went through a few more floors.

"Hera?" He asked, then regretted when he saw the old man.

"Stupid kids and their stupid haircuts." The old man grumbled, shutting the door.

Zeus scoffed, offended. His hair was fine! In fact, he usually spiked it up but today he left it down because Hera liked it like this.

"How dare you insult me like this, wrinkles!" Zeus glared at the closed door. "Do you not know who I am!? Ugh. You're not worth my time, prune." He stomped to the elevator, tapping his foot against the floor angrily. Mortals were just so damn rude, gods.

After about thirty more trials and errors, Zeus was finally at the top floor. Okay, there was _ONE_ door here. Either Poseidon lied so Zeus could waste a day, or this was Hera's room.

He was about to walk to the door when he saw a beautiful woman walk up to the door, taking out a key.

"Hera?" He asked, hopefully.

The woman dropped her key and stared at him in shock.

"…Zeus?" Hera whispered.

 *** I actually did go to this religion school every sunday as a Catholic, and it sucked. A lot.**

 **A/N: If you like this chapter, please leave a review. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

"I've looked this whole building for you!" Zeus smiled, walking over to her.

".." Hera blinked, before glaring. "Oh, you weren't with your new slut?"

"What?" Zeus paused in his tracks, looking at her.

"Poseidon told me everything. How you once again lied to me just because you like seeing me hurt." Hera turned her back to him, picking up her keys. "The nerve of you…" She grumbled things in Greek.

Zeus was going to retort, but when she bent down he had to admit his eyes did wander. What? He was allowed to look at his wife. But once he had registered, what he had heard, he finally looked to the back of her head. Poseidon was so dead. "I…I didn't mean to." Zeus finally said.

Hera let out a bitter laugh. "Sure you didn't! Zeus, you used that excuse around the…hundredth woman. Please come up with new ones."

"No, you don't understand." Zeus pushed Hera against the door, which she had already unlocked, causing the two to fall onto the floor. Zeus pinned Hera against the floor. "You really don't understand."

"Oh, I don't?" Hera glared. "Tell me, how hard is it to understand my husband is a manwhore?"

"I love you! I love you more than any woman!" Zeus shouted, then took a deep breath to calm down. "I've loved you since the second I've laid eyes on you, I swear on the Styx."

"Don't swear on something thats not true." Hera whispered, though her cheeks did turn a light pink.

"It is true! You…whenever I look at you, I can feel my heart beat faster. You're gorgeous. The most prettiest woman I've seen throughout my entire life span." Zeus said.

"Then why cheat!?" Hera squirmed, Zeus holding her down tighter. "Why do you hurt me if you think all this? Why don't you _tell_ me this instead of having affairs and bastard children and rubbing it in my face?"

"Because!" Zeus frowned. "I feel like you never love me the way I love you!"

"You—..what?" Hera raised an eyebrow.

"Ever since out marriage I've always felt you were unhappy. You rarely smile at me. You don't give me attention. I feel like you hate me." Zeus admitted. "So…when I started cheating, I realized you were chasing after me and maybe we were yelling, but it was _something_. And I yearned for that attention from you. So it just got worse and worse, and yes, I hate seeing you cry. It makes me feel more guilt than anything. But just knowing that once I stop, you'll go back to hating me…it makes me continue."

"Why not just tell me these things?" Hera mumbled, looking at him. "I did hold resentment against you for what you did to me that one night…but those first three hundred years of our marriage, I was happy."

"I regret not telling you." Zeus looked back at her, leaning closer. "And now you can leave that worthless mortal and I will escort you back to Olympus, and we can start over." He pressed their lips together. Thankfully, Hera kissed him back.

 _Haha, take that, nerdy mortal kid! You may have had Hera's heart for a bit, but I hold it for eternity!_ Zeus thought triumphantly, moving his hand down Hera's shoulder to her thigh.

"Zeus—" Hera started, but Zeus silenced her by kissing her harder.

Once he began to move his hand higher up her thigh, Hera kneed him. Extremely hard.

Zeus yelped, pulling away and letting go of his grip of her. Hera sat up, smirking at him

"Nice try, casanova. I am not being won over by sex." Hera readjusted her skirt. "Prove to me that you truly love me, and maybe I'll think about returning to Olympus with you."

"Only maybe?" Zeus asked with a lopsided grin, his voice slightly higher because of Hera's aggression.

"Only—" Hera started.

"…Hera?" Jacob asked from the elevator. He looked over the scene with a frown. An admittedly handsome blonde next to Hera, who's lips were slightly swollen and red, hair messy.

Hera froze.

"Oh, theres the punk." Zeus growled, standing.

"Punk?" Jacob asked. "Hera, who's he?"

"Well um…Jacob…this is my husband, Zeus.." Hera said quietly.

"Oh." Jacob blinked. Oh shit. "Haha, wrong floor!" Jacob quickly hit the 'door close' button.

"Nope." Zeus put his hands on the elevator doors just as they were about to close, glaring at Jacob as he forced them open.

 _I am so dead. I am so dead._ Jacob thought as he watched Zeus easily force open the doors. _Mommy, I love you and I'm sorry I fell in love with a goddess, I swear I won't make the same mistake_ —

"Listen here. I understand you may have feelings for Hera. And in all honestly, I'm not mad at you." Zeus said.

"...You're not?" Jacob asked happily.

"Why would I be? After all, if it wasn't for you, my wife wouldn't be coming back to Olympus with me." Zeus smiled.

"Well, you're—wait, why would Hera go back to Olympus with you?" Jacob frowned.

"We had a...chat..." Zeus snickered. "And we resolved our differences. Now, just stay away while it takes me, eh, around a week to woo her."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no." Jacob repeated.

"Do you have a death wish?" Zeus growled.

"I love Hera." Jacob admitted.

Zeus blinked, before scowling. "You don't love her more than me, kid."

"I bet I do. Why? Because I would never cheat on a woman that beautiful and kind, or hurt her feelings on a regular basis like you do!" Jacob declared. "I'd be ten times the husband to Hera than you, so I refuse to back down."  
"That was the wrong decision." Zeus cracked his knuckles.

"Don't!" Hera screamed, standing quickly.

 **A/N: Hope you're all having a good weekend, and/or summer! Please review if you like this chapter.**


	9. Poll

**Hey faithful readers! Sadly, this is not an update. However, I have made a poll for who Hera should end up with. Feel free to vote! Maybe I'll listen. (;**

 **I promise an update within this week! Sorry, tests have chained me down.**

 **Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you all have enjoyed so far!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! Sorry, summers super busy. Thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriting, following, and voting on my poll. Also, if you're a Zera (Zeus/Hera) lover, Hadephone lover, Poseidon/Amphitrite lover, than I got a story for you! "The Aphrodite Method" by EMPG22HoPe is possibly one of the best stories I've ever read! It's amazing, and has a great balance of humor, drama, and romance. A perfect fanfic. Y'all should def check it out.**

Zeus punched the closed elevator doors, glaring. "So. I forgot I also wanted to talk about that." He turned back to Hera, who looked at him defiantly.

"You do it to me all the time. You bring your females around me. In fact, you _flaunt_ them. Am I not allowed to do the same, Zeus?" Hera challenged.

"I saw you two kiss." Zeus muttered.

"What—" Hera stuttered, blinking.

"I was in the restaurant too." Zeus laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair. "But you know what, I deserve it. I really do. I know what I've done to you over the centuries was wrong. I know I'm the worst husband in the galaxy. I know I need a millennia just to make it up to you. But Hera, I'll be damned if I let some useless mortal take you from me."

"Zeus," Hera started.

"No." Zeus shook his head. "I don't care if he's the nicest, most down to earth person. Because he tried to take my wife, my other half, my soulmate, he's going down." Zeus said.

"Soulmate?" Hera asked, though a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"I swear on the Styx I will win your love back. I swear I won't stop until you come home to Olympus with me. I swear after this is all over and you're back in my arms, I will change my ways." Zeus promised.

Hera looked down. How many times has she heard this speech before? "You swore on the Styx. You can't break that."

"I know, love." Zeus smiled, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "That's to show you how committed I am to change."

"Then start now." Hera pulled her hand back. "Let me have some privacy."

"What if he comes back and hurts you?" Zeus questioned.

"I know how to handle myself, Zeus." Hera rubbed her temples. "Besides, Jacob isn't like that. He's very kind—"

"Oh, you two are on a first name basis?" Zeus grit his teeth slightly.

"Zeus, don't start." Hera warned.

"Well what if this so called 'Jacob' is just pretending to be nice so he can get in your pants? What if he harms you?"

"Like you did to me how many years ago?" Hera challenged, Zeus flinching.

"Hera, I didn't—" Zeus tried to explain.

"I don't know if you've forgotten since we've been married "happily", and I use that lightly, for so long, but I was unwilling to be with you. You raped me. You _hurt_ me, and not just once, but over and over because you made me fall in love with you and then you just crushed me with affair after affair! So don't act all high and mighty and like you're my shining white knight, because you're far from that! Jacob is a wonderful person, and I don't appreciate you making assumptions that he is just. Like. _You."_ Hera walked into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

* * *

Zeus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Ouch. That hurt a lot more than he expected. He will admit, he did some pretty messed up stuff to her. Okay, really messed up stuff. But he regretted it all, and for some reason she just won't believe him.

"I know you're mad. I'm sorry." Zeus said, and received no answer. "But I will win you back. Like I said, I'm not losing to some punk mortal that's a goody two-shoes. I love you." Zeus waited, pursing his lips. After a few minutes of no "I love you" back, Zeus sighed quietly and vanished, figuring Hera needed her alone time. Zeus never understood before why Hera would overreact and throw fits when he was with other women. He always thought she was just being her bitter self. I mean, why should he be faithful when Hera couldn't leave him and he was surrounded by beautiful nymphs and mortals? It was a horrible mindset, but he thought it was okay. That is, until he saw that stupid Jacob kiss Hera, and make her laugh, and smile, things Zeus hadn't been able to do in years. Zeus had never felt such anger and jealousy than he had in that moment. It was worse than the time Hera, Poseidon, and Athena tried to overthrow him. He didn't think anything could top that moment, but Gods had he wanted to just blast the mortal into oblivion. Zeus had thought of twenty different ways to kill the kid in a minute. Isn't that just pathetic? However, in that moment he realized how Hera had felt for all these centuries. Just watching them kiss made him burn with jealousy. Imagine if she had sex with him! Zeus wouldn't be able to contain himself. Except...he actually _did_ have sex with all those nymphs and mortals. And that realization hurt him more than seeing Hera with that stupid mortal.

* * *

"Even though I don't know why, I love you too bastard—" Hera mumbled, opening the door after a half hour. She had drank some wine and read a book while sitting by the door. Pathetic, really. Hera couldn't say she was shocked to see Zeus had gone, but it kind of hurt that he hadn't stayed. Just a tiny bit. She realized she did tell him to leave, but usually Zeus was very persistent and would stand by their bedroom for hours until she finally relented and let him in so he could "apologize sincerely" and "promise to never cheat on her again" because apparently he "loved her so dearly". Hera didn't understand. Why did he care so much? He never seemed to care when she would cry herself to sleep, so why did he care that she was being noticed by a guy?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And, if you have any stories that you wrote/read about Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone, or anything, I'd be totally happy to read it! Enjoy your weekend! :)**


End file.
